Trying Something New
by fishfreakio
Summary: My take on thoughts that may be swirling around the heads of our favourite crime fighters. Gail's POV for now, that may change. Starts after the wedding kiss.
1. Chapter 1

On a normal day Gail would despise desk duty. If she had wanted an office job, she would have become an accountant. Gail likes being on the streets, she enjoys being the first line of action, and desk duty means missing that action. However today Gail did not mind being tasked to booking. The steady stream of drunks and petty criminals that normally led her to roll her eyes and lower her expectations of the human race, today acts as a comfort. Gail reclines further in her chair, absently chewing a pen whilst observing the cells before her. These were people who needed alcohol to dull the pain of their lives, had beaten their spouses out of a rage they could not control, or that had acted out in search of attention. Next to this hodge-podge of social misfits, Gail had her shit together.

On this particular day, Gail really needs the ego boost. In reality, Gail feels far form together. Idly pretending to fill in paperwork, she allows her mind to wander. It wanders to the exact spot that it has for the past few days, the cloakroom. The room in which Holly had sat next to her, answered her silly questions, taken her playful banter, and completely knocked Gail off of her feet. Gail considers herself extremely apt at playing hard to get, in manipulating men to hunt her, and getting what she wanted. However, Gail had never been the one left awe struck on the floor. She was not entirely sure if Holly was consciously playing a game of seduction, but Goddamn was it effective. Ever since Holly's lips had touched her own, she could not get them out of her mind. Maybe more so than the lips were the eyes. The eyes that danced in laughter, and twinkled playfully when she looked at Gail.

Gail has to restrain herself from scoffing aloud. What the hell had happened to her? She was Gail fucking Peck. She was the queen of ice, the master of the judgemental glare. What was she doing sitting at a desk, dreaming of "twinkling" eyes. This causes Gail to grudgingly notice the effect that this woman had on her. Gail wondered silently, was she more offset by the fact that Holly is a woman, or is it that she makes Gail feel actual feelings. Holly had kissed her once, in a closet, when she was drunk. It wasn't exactly an invitation to jump on board the Lesbomobile. Yet here she was, dreaming of those eyes. Fucking hell. She wanted more of those eyes, she wanted them looking at her. She wanted to inspire that lopsided smile, to hear it grow into one of Holly's signature laughs. Gail sighed dejectedly, eyeing a drunk that she suspected might turn into a puker very shortly. Opting to ignore his misery, she retreats back to her own thoughts, thoughts of a certain forensic pathologist.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail sat in the locker room with her head in her hands and the weight of the world on her shoulders. Today had been a bitch of a day. The kind of day that makes Gail question where the good in the world was, and to wonder if her life would ever calm down, if she would ever experience stability. She wanted to drown it all in tequila and cheese puffs.

Yet here she was, alive at the end of the day. Christian was back with his mother, and Chris was heartbroken, but also alive. This day could most definitely have gone better, but it could also have been worse and Gail was willing to take what she could get.

She finally mustered her strength to stand, to continue on her life, and to dress for another Elaine arranged date that would surely end in disaster. As She was removing her uniform she received a friendly tap on the butt form one of the select few that Gail would actually refer to as a friend, Traci. After a brief exchange, Traci leaves Gail with the statement "Everyone deserves to be happy Gail, even you".

At that Gail does not need to think, nor does she allow herself to. She had spent enough time daydreaming that she knew exactly what, or who rather, makes her happy. She whips out her phone, quickly dials out the number that she had spent an embarrassing time of time staring at recently, and takes a step towards her own happiness.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Gail's voice is casual, yet her eyes carry the intensity of a woman on a mission.

"Umm, not watching Grey's Anatomy?"

"Could you be any nerdier? I need to cleanse my brain of this horrendous day, I propose alcohol therapy."

Holly laughs heartedly at the other end of the line. There it is, that laugh. Gail could not help but to allow a grin to spread across her face, knowing that she had caused that life. Holly took in Gail's insults, crass manners, and love for tequila, and laughed. Gail did not usually shoot for humour, but making this woman make such a joyous noise was rapidly becoming an addiction. Gail could only imagine what other noises she could inspire in Holly…

"I've got something better, I'll swing by the division in 10 minutes?"

Holly's voice jolted Gail back into reality. She barely managed to clear her mind enough to sound collected as she casually confirmed and hung up the phone. She once again lowered herself onto the bench, however this time she was not dwelling on the horrible day that she had just experienced, but of the potential that her evening still held.

Gail did not like to be laughed at. She did not like to be the subject of ridicule. It had caused her to be obsessively over prepared all throughout the academy. Nonetheless, hand the girl a baseball bat and she is screwed. She had not prepared for this. Batting cages were definitely a surprise, yet more of a surprise was the fact that Gail was not the least bit offended when Holly shamelessly mocked her less than stellar performance. Her embarrassment fell second to the glorious feeling of liberty, of carelessness, of unbridled happiness.

It is no secret that Gail has some pretty impressive walls built up in her own self-defence, but maintaining them after a day like today was not one of Gail's priorities. Not with such a beautiful, charming, and perfectly peculiar woman laughing that laugh, and doing so because of Gail. She feigned embarrassment at her poor showing, and Holly's humorous reaction, but in reality she was glowing. It had been ages since Gail had allowed herself to be so absolutely at ease, and she knew that it had everything to do with that adorable nerd, laughing her ass off on the hard concrete.

The moment was so perfect in the complete opposite sense to which Gail had been raised. In the Peck family manners, poise, and elegance were of utmost importance and Gail had been conditioned to search for a charming (male) partner, who would open her doors, wear tailored suits, and discuss mature issues of politics and history. If only her mother could see her now; wearing a rented communal helmet, with dirt on her hands, laughing violently with her chosen partner, who was most decidedly not a male, and seemed perfectly comfortable sitting on the dirty concrete, in jeans and a hoodie, basking in pure joy. Gail could not help but question how a woman so accomplished was stupid enough to overlook life's simple pleasures.

Once Holly managed to control herself, slowing gaining composure, she lifts her head up from where she is sitting and meets Gail's eyes. There is something brewing behind those cloudy eyes, Holly is certain of it. Gail does not break the gaze, focusing those piercing eyes right back onto the brunette. She observes the low creep of a lopsided grin across Holly's face, as she reaches her hand up in a silent request for help. Gail automatically reaches for the offered hand, pulling the doctor up, with perhaps too much force, as she ends up flush against the now flustered Gail. Their previous eye contact returned with even more intensity than it had possessed a mere moment earlier.

Gail revelled in Holly's warmth, radiating off of her. She could not resist the urge and slowly ran her fingers against the soft skin of the other woman's hand, which she still held in her own. She simply could not pull herself away from the near-embrace, and allowed herself to just appreciate the closeness of Holly, as far less appropriate ideas flew through her mind at light speed.

The brunette's eyes were equally laden with want, yet had a distinct trace of confusion. Gail wanted nothing more than to calm that curiosity, to answer the unasked question by taking Holly's lips in her own. Gail was starting to lose her last strand of self-control, and started to close the distance between herself and the beautiful woman that had been driving her so insane.

At that exact moment a rambunctious crowd of pubescent boys with baseball bats rounded the corner, causing Gail to practically fly backwards. She nervously distracted herself by looking elsewhere, anywhere, but the still curious and rather disappointed look on Holly's face did not escape her.

Holly finally broke the awkward silence with words that proved that she was an angel "Soooo, pizza?"


End file.
